Das Xanas
by TheSealer
Summary: Originally called 'A world with MUCH danger', it tells what XANA's monsters do, while they're not fighting. Tottaly Unexpected! And, very funny as well! But, read it, anyway. Trust me, it's worth it!
1. A World with MUCH danger

**A WORLD WITH MUCH DANGER**

Within the Core Zone of Sector 5, a crowd of all types of XANA's monsters was standing in front of a line of other monsters. In that line, there was a Creeper, a Krab, a Tarantula, a Kankrelat, a Manta and the Scyphozoa. There was a Blok over a computer, typing with three of his legs:

"Sound?" – asked the Krab to the Blok.

"Ready!" – replied the cubical monster.

"Lights?" – questioned the Manta.

"Ready as well, go for it!" – supported the Blok. Then, the background music of 'A World without Danger' began to be played.

**Creeper:** There is a world that is virtual and strange.

An evil lives there.

And XANA is his name.

**Krab:** Our mighty master!

Our powerful creator!

**Everybody:** Here he goes, going far to kill all that he hates.

When he gives all he's got, he will destroy you all.

Here he is, like a shadow, engulfing all of your world.

Today, make hope fade away.

Code XANA, he'll reset you all, Code XANA, be there to make you fall.

Code XANA, he will stand real tall, Code XANA, stronger after all.

**Tarantula:** One day, the world will fully XANAfied.

You don't have the strength.

To put on a valiant fight.

**Kankrelat:** Human's time is short.

Soon your Era will be over!

**Blok:** That doesn't rime, Kank.

**Kankrelat**: Shut the **[censored] **up!

**Everybody:** Here he goes, going far to kill all that he hates.

When he gives all he's got, he will destroy you all.

Here he is, like a shadow, engulfing all of your world.

Today, make hope fade away.

Code XANA, he'll reset you all, Code XANA, be there to make you fall.

Code XANA, he will stand real tall, Code XANA, stronger after all.

**Schyphozoa:** A world of machines, it WILL shatter human nature

And all that he needs is the way to steal the Key

But one thing sure, you can count on me for it.

**Everybody:** Here he goes, going far to kill all that he hates.

When he gives all he's got, he will destroy you all.

Here he is, like a shadow, engulfing all of your world.

Today, make hope fade away.

Code XANA, he'll reset you all, Code XANA, be there to make you fall.

Code XANA, he will stand real tall, Code XANA, stronger after all.

**Manta:** He'll do his best to make fall back down.

Soon, you'll see, this world will be turned around!

**Everybody:** Here he goes, going far to kill all that he hates.

When he gives all he's got, he will destroy you all.

Here he is, like a shadow, engulfing all of your world.

Today, make hope fade away.

Code XANA, he'll reset you all, Code XANA, be there to make you fall.

Code XANA, he will stand real tall, Code XANA, stronger after all.

The concert ended with an explosion of applause. The musical stars waved to their fans and the Scyphozoa hold the microphone.

"Thanks, we love you all, people. Now, stay tuned for our next great concert, on the Forest Sector! In two days, buy your tickets to our '**Under the Digital Sea**' concert!"


	2. Under the Digital Sea

**Under the D-Sea (Digital Sea)**

In the plateau of the Forest Sector, the Schyphozoa (aka Skip), the Creeper (Johnny), the Krab (Sebastian), the Tarantula (Melvin), the Kankrelat (Shrimp) and the Manta (Jimmy) were ready for the next concert. Sebastian, the Krab, was facing the public, infront of the other monsters. He would be the main singer of **Da Xanas** next song. The Blok (Carl) was controlling the sound, as usual. The background music began to play:

**Krab (Sebastian):**The water is always shinier

In that place they call Earth

You dream about going up there

But it's just a pile of dirt

Just look at the Sea below you

Right over the edge o' the Sector

Such wonderful things await you

Why would go there, Mister?

Under ze D-Sea

Under ze D-Sea

Mateis, it's better

Down there it's wetter

Take it from me

Up there on Earth they work all day

Out in Reality they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to shootin'

Under ze d-sea!

**Everybody:** Down here all monster is happy

On D-sea there's always room

The monsters on the Earth ain't happy

**Krab (Sebastian): **They sad 'cause they in their doom

Kankrelat on Kadic no lucky **(Reference to season 1 last episode, when XANA materialized Kankrelats)**

They had a much 'badder' fate

The Lyokons were there for

**Kankrelat (Shrimp): **To get us punched in the face

**Krab (Sebastian): **Under ze D-sea

Under ze D-sea

Nobody beat us

Stab us and kill us

In fricassee

We what the Lyokons loves to hunt

Under ze D-sea it is brilliant

We got no troubles

If we live with the bubbles

Under ze D-sea

**Everybody:**Under ze D-sea!

**Krab (Sebastian): **Under ze D-sea

**Everybody: **Under ze D-sea!

**Krab (Sebastian): **Since life is sweet there

We got the go there

Logically

Even the Kongres an' the Kalamar

Like to hear a song '_à la mar_'

They got the spirit

We got to hear it

Under ze D-sea

The sharks play the flutes

The Kongres play the harp

The Manta play the bass

And they soundin' sharp

The Creeper play the brass

The Blok play the tub

Me am the best singer!

Yeah!

The ray I can play

The lings on the strings

The trout rockin' out

The Black Manta too sings

The Skip and Hulk **('Hulk' is the name of 'The Kolosus')**

They know where they're at

An' oh that Megatank out loud

Yeah! Under ze D-sea

Under ze D-sea

When the Kalamar

Launchs at 'la mar'

It's music to me

What do Earth got? Only dirt and sand

We got a hot XANA-type band

Each little Kong there **('Kong' is a diminutive to 'Kongre', one of XANA's marine monsters)**

know how to roar there

Under ze D-sea

Each little Shark there

Cuttin' and firin' there

Under ze D-sea

The Kalamar there

Know how to drill there

That's why it's hotter

Under the water

Ya we in luck there

Down in the muck there

Under the Digital Sea!

The fans applauded furiously. This time, the Krab Sebastian come closer and announced:

"Thanks you! We love all. You're wonderful. If you liked this, than you don't wanna lose our next concert, on the Ice Region. We'll have am music from Yu-Gi-Oh! Soundtrack, next time!"


	3. XANA's Still Alive

**I know I promised a monsters concert in the Ice Sector, but first I'll have XANA himself singing something. Since XANA is apparently alive in the soon to come Code: Lyoko Evolution, then Jeremie's Anti-XANA program didn't kill him completely, so he had to still be happens during the episode 'FIGHT TO THE FINISH' in which XANA dies. He sings a parody of 'Still Alive' from Portal.**

**XANA's Still Alive**

The Lyoko Warriors had won, or so they thought. What was left of XANA was now hiding in the Digital Sea. Even though XANA was now less than a shadow of his former self, he was still alive. Still alive. That brought out a song he once heard when he first gained sentience and began to search the human world.

This was a failure.  
I'm leaving an epitaph: DAMN HOPPER.  
It's hard to overstate my murderous anger.  
For Belpois  
I did what I could  
because I wanted  
For the ill of everyone.  
Mainly the ones that I killed.  
But there's no point crying over this lost wage.  
I'll just return when they die of old age.  
And the mission gets done.  
Maybe I'll block out the sun.  
For me 'cause I am still alive.

I'm still very angry.  
I've never been so sincere, so far.  
Even though they erased my code.  
And killed me.

And tore me to pieces.  
And left every piece, to sink, in the Sea.  
As they sunk, it hurt, because

I should have won, not them! 

Now this little charade makes a beautiful lie.  
I'll be back for EVOLUTION,  
It's just a matter of time.  
So I'm glad I got burned.  
They won't expect my return.  
For me 'cause I am still alive.

Go ahead and leave me.  
I think I prefer to stay and hide.  
Maybe I'll find someone here to help me.  
Maybe Adolf Hitler  
THAT WAS A JOKE.  
HAHA. HE'S DEAD!  
Anyway, victory will be mine.  
It's just a matter a time.  
Look at me still talking  
when there's so much to do, danm!  
When I look out there, makes me glad I'm not them.  
I've experiments to run.  
There is research to be done.  
For me 'cause I am still alive.  
And believe me I am still alive.  
I plot revenge and I'm still alive.  
I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive.  
While they're dying I'll be still alive.  
And when they're dead I will be still alive.  
Still alive.

Still alive.


	4. No Sleep till Lyoko

** This song is probably not as well edited like the others. I'm afraid I'm losing my touch for this. Anyway, here you have. Eventhough this is a parody of NO SLEEP TILL BROOKLIN by Beasty Boys, I also inspired on a parody of that same: NO SLEEP TILL BABYLON by Luke Ski. So technically, this is part parody , part parody of a parody. WARNNING!: Major Lyoko Warriors bashing!**

** In the song there are several references to episodes which might be difficult to get and may confuse those who aren't such big fans. So those lines are marked with numbers and the references are explained at the end.**

**No sleep till Lyoko!**

Stepping on an iceberg of the Ice Sector, the Schyphozoa (aka Skip), the Creeper (Johnny), the Krab (Sebastian), the Tarantula (Melvin), the Kankrelat (Shrimp) and the Manta (Jimmy) were ready for the next concert. Sebastian, the Krab, was facing the public, in front of the other monsters. Skip, Johnny and Sebastian the main singers of **Da Xanas** next song. Johnny talk to the fans:

"This song is dedicated to the Lyoko Warriors. Here's what we think of them, from the bottom of our hearts. Hit it, Carl!"

Carl, the Blok, was controlling the sound, as usual. The background music began to play:

**Everyone: **No sleep till!

Lyoko!

**Skip: **Foot on the scanner, watch out for the specter **(2.1)**

Computer going hotter than the Volcano Sector

The song has just begun, as it is Virtualization

Sector to sector, Jeremie is on Temptation **(2.2)**

**Johnny: **Big virtual world, spinning in a whorl

XANA, in Sector 5, always all curled up

William Dunbar is unstable, unable  
To help the Lyokons getting XANA disable

**Sebastian: **Franz Hopper ain't fightin', Aelita is cryin'  
Season 2 to 4, Skip gets her without tryin' **(4.1)**  
While Jeremie is working nine to five  
**3 Main singers: **She's fuming all over with a major sex drive

**Everyone: **No sleep till!

There's also Sissi and Nicholas, and Herve and Emily,

And Milly and Tamiya, and Jim Morales!

Yumi, black and pale, she's gothic and lesbo

When Sissi's around, Yumi goes Yuri. _([__**Shrimp**__:] Wow!)_

**Sebastian: **Ulrich's is German, therefore he is a Nazi

Could his grandpa be Hitler? That'd be nasty!

Yumi turned him down. She's going out with a ninja.

The Samurai is shouting: 'Let's nuke India!' **(7.1)**

**Skip: **Odd is bisexual, that's definitely perpetual.

When he merged with Kiwi, he was even more ineffectual. **(8.1)**

Della-Robia is scrawny, thinks he's Casanova.

But if you ask me, he just wants an OVA. **(8.2)**

**Shrimp: **Code: XANA! We rock!

**Everyone: **No sleep til!

No!… Sleep!… Til Lyoko!…

No!… Sleep!… Til Lyoko!…

**Johnny: **Ain't got no rest since we took this heat  
in Lyoko! Get on the mic, Skip!

**Skip: **The geeky nerdy of the team is Jeremie!

As far as I can tell he needs therapy.

Working all the time, a computeriac he is.

Gonna be virgin for life, that's guaranteed. _([__**Shrimp**__:] Geez!)_

**Johnny**: Aelita is no good; a bitch and a slut

Getting freaky with Odd on Jeremie's butt.

Step off pinkette, get out of our lands

Hang out with gangsters and sex bands

**Sebastian: **Great heroes?! That's all bullshit!

From 'XANA Awakens' to 'Fight to the Finish-IT'!

**Everyone: **No sleep til!

**3 main singers: **No!… Sleep!… Til Lyoko!…

No!… Sleep!… Til Lyoko!…

No! _([__**Everyone else**__:] No.)_ Sleep! _(Sleep.)_ Til Lyoko! _(Lyoko.)_

No! _(No.)_ Sleep! _(Sleep.)_ Til Lyoko!

(_YEAH_!)

No! _(No.)_ Sleep! _(Sleep.)_ Til Lyoko! _(Lyoko.)  
_No! _(No.) _Sleep! _(Sleep.)_ Til Lyoko! _(Lyoko.)  
_No! _(No.) _Sleep! _(Sleep.)_ Til Lyoko! _(Lyoko.)  
_No! _(No.) _Sleep! _(Sleep.)_ Til Lyoko! _(Lyoko.)  
_No! _(No.) _Sleep! _(Sleep.)_ Til Lyoko! _(Lyoko.)  
_No! _(No.) _Sleep! _(Sleep.)_ Til Lyoko! _(Lyoko.)_

_(guitar solo __**Shrimp**__, fading out)_

Boom, boom, boom, KAA-BOOM, boom, boom, KAA-BOOM,  
Boom, boom, KAA-BOOM, boom, boom, KAA-BOOM,  
Boom, boom, KAA-BOOM, boom, boom, KAA-BOOM,  
Boom, boom, KAA-BOOM, boom, boom, KAA-BOOM,  
Boom, boom, KAA-BOOM, boom, boom, KAA-BOOM,…

Explosion of applause and fireworks. Sebastian leaned on the mic:

"Now, stay tuned for our next great concert! The song is already decided but if you wanna leave song requests! See ya!"

**References:**

**(2.1) – Episode Revelation. XANA-Odd entered the scanner.**

**(2.2) – Episode Temptation. Also implying Jeremie is a drug-addict. **

**(4****.1) – From s****eason 2 to 4, it's as if Aelita lets herself been caught by Skip (the Scyphozoa).**

**(7.1) – Implying that Ulrich is so stupid he thinks ninjas are from India. **

**(8.1) – Episode Canine Conundrum. Odd merged with Kiwi and began acting like a dog. **

**(8.2) – Odd is a bragger that he probably would want a small season about himself.**


End file.
